Drunkin Nights in Konoha
by weirdest1
Summary: The title about says it all. Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro get drunk and someone gets thrown out a window........this fic is officialy done......but SEQUEL COMING SOON!
1. The bar

Me and my twin were bored at swim practice so we made this Fanfic

Hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**Drunken Nights in Konoha**

Being the Kazekage Gaara was under a lot of stress so Tenmari and Kankuro decide to take him to Konoha for the night to blow off some steam…………….

The next morning they decided it wasn't a good idea

IT all started when Jiraya bought Naruto, Gaara and Kankuro Drinks……………….

"Hit me again Jiraya" Naruto said as Gaara just stared at his glass banging it up and down on the table "I'm going broke here don't you think 21 is enough Naruto?" Kankuro burst out laughing. They were all pretty drunk, because of Jiraya….. so their conversations were a little off. "Hey Kankuro" Naruto said leaning back in his chair and polishing off his 22nd "What" Kankuro answered banging his now empty glass on the table. "Do you think Tsunade is a bitch?" Naruto said as Tsunade decided to walk into the bar to buy a drink on her way home. "What" Kankuro asked kind of loud seeing as all the drinking made him hard of hearing. "DO YOU THINK TSUNADE IS A BITCH?" Naruto yelled. Everybody stopped and stared at Naruto and the only one who wasn't speechless was Gaara. "Ha ha you're screwed" the sand nin said leaning back in his chair.

"What did you say Naruto?" Tsunade asked popping her knuckles "I said do you think I have an itch?" "Why would you ask Kankuro that?" she asked knowing what he really said. "well I got to go scratch that itch outside you know not nice to scratch an itch in front of a lady" he said getting up and trying to walk out of the bar, but he failed miserably. Suddenly Tsunade grabbed his head and sat him down in the nearest chair (so he wouldn't hurt himself). "Man she is a bitch" Gaara said to Kankuro. Now it was Naruto's turn "Ha ha who's screwed now" Just at that second Baki and Tenmari walked in looking for Gaara and Kankuro. Tsunade looked a Gaara, he was wasted. Baki would kill her for getting the Kazekage drunk, and Suna might go to war with Konoha because of it. No, no she must hide Gaara, but where? No time she thought as she shoved Gaara behind her and puffed out her chest.

Baki walked over to her. "Umm what are you doing?" "Nothing" She said as Gaara stated poking her. "Stop it" she whispered "stop what" Baki asked "and you know you standing like that is kind of making me uncomfortable" "oh sorry" she said as Gaara whispered "You know you have no bra on?" _They don't make one that fits me_ she thought silently to herself. "Ummm Have you seen Gaara because we can't find him anywhere and we kinda need to go home" Temari asked "well you know I haven't seen him but there is a **RACCOON **in the **TRASH** and I think you need to go take him outside Jiraya" Jiraya just looked at her and couldn't understand what she meant as Gaara kept poking her. "Jiraya THERE IS A **RACCOON **IN THE **TRASH **GO TAKE HIM AND PUIT HIM OUT SIDE" Kankuro even though he was drunk was thinking way more clearly than Jiraya ,but not that clearly, He picked Gaara up like a rag doll and threw him out the window. "OMG I JUST THREW THE KAZEKAGE OUT THE WINDOW" he said realizing what he had done. "Hope the sand, hope the sand" he pleaded as everybody ran to the window. "YOU JUST THREW OUR BROTHER ,WHICH MAY I REMIND YOU, IS CURRENTLY THE** KAZEKAGE** OUT THE WINDOW OF A TWO STORY BAR!" Tenmari yelled at Kankuro "maybe … but may I remind you how horrible he was to us when he was younger?" "Kankuro, Kankuro do that again" Gaara yelled as he rushed back into the bar. "See Temari he's okay" Kankuro said "Hey look it is Temari" Gaara said as he rushed up and hugged her. "Yeah Kankuro He really is OKAY! He just hugged me! IT"S A SIGN OF THE FREAKIN APOCOLYPS!Gaara did you hit your head when Kankuro threw you out the window?" Temari said all in one breath. "No the sand caught me "he said letting go of her "Big brother, can you do that again please it was fun" pleaded Gaara as he jumped up and down. " hey Gaara you smell like Sake…….." Tenmari looked suspiciously at Kankuro "and you…… you smell like Sake too" " Well Tenmari see….it's a long story" " KANKURO YOU BASTARD I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF TROUBLE AND TO WATCH OVER GAARA AND WHAT DO YOU DO **GET HIM DRUNK **!" Temari said chasing Kankuro who promptly ran out the door and down the stairs "Hey Temari cussed" Gaara said hiccupping

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Please don't flame me if you don't like it don't comment!

Next time we go on a little journey with the drunk Naruto and Gaara as they go panty raiding………


	2. Panty Raiding

**Warning:** Slight Spoilers for anyone who hasn't read book 21 and on so I suggest you dont read it if you haven't

**Disclamer**: I don't own Star Wars, Naruto or Captin Underpants... ifI did Iwould be living in a mansion right now...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara and Naruto out of the bar laughing. "You know I always wondered why Kankuro wore makeup" Naruto said chuckling. "Hey Naruto," Gaara asked the blonde 'Why do you like Sakura? I mean she is soooooo wrapped up in Sasuke even though he pulled an Anikin and went over to the dark side." "You know I always thought she would come to me after she realized what a jerk he was… well I guess I'm still waiting" "Well speaking of Sakura I believe she's at Ino's for a slumber party" Gaara said as they stumbled down an ally 'You thinking what I'm thinking " Naruto asked. "PANTY RAIDING!" they both yelled as an old lady opened her window to yell at them. 'Sorry Mrs. Peterson" Naruto yelled as they disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto and Gaara snuck into an open window on the second floor of Sakura's house "how did you know it was open?" Gaara asked as they brushed off Leavers clearly not remembering their ninja skills. 'Ummm well you see…" Naruto tried explaining as they walked down the hall. Suddenly a big Rottweiler blocked their path. "Umm since when does Sakura have a dog?" Gaara asked as the dog started growling. 'She doesn't…." Naruto said as the dog lunged and they ran screaming like little girls into the nearest room.

Gaara locked the door. As he turned around to discover he was in a very pink room that had pictures of Sasuke all over it. "I hope that thing doesn't break the door…. and why didn't you use your sand to like keep him quiet? …or explode his guts….. Either one would have worked." The blonde asked "I didn't think… and the last one would have been inhumane" "You know I like you better when you've had 24 bottles of Sake" Naruto said stumbling over to Sakura's bed. 'At least we got the right room before that thing ate us… now if I were a girl were would I put my undergarments?" Naruto thought out loud 'Maybe in the drawer marked Bras and underwear?" Gaara asked "I like the way you think". He said as Gaara pulled it open. "JACKPOT!" they both yelled.

"Man she's flat chested" Gaara said wearing a red A cup bra that matched his hair "I mean Temari's like a D" 'How do you know that?" Naruto asked digging in the drawer. "Shikamaru wanted to know what to get her for a birthday present." "Oh…Man is all her undies Granny Panties… I mean where are the thongs?" Naruto asked holding a pair of pink underwear with unicorns on them. Naruto put them on and ran around the room yelling "I'M CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS!" They both laughed hysterically. 'Found one!" Gaara yelled holding up a black lacy thong. "It looks like dental floss…"Naruto said taking it from him "Yeah it must be so uncomfortable..."Gaara said unearthing two more "Ooooo lets see what she has in her closet" Naruto said throwing the thong on the bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few minutes later after turning her room upside down Naruto and Gaara heard the dog start to bark. They froze. People were coming up the stairs! "Poor Barkley… You don't like being locked up all alone do you?" Sakura said as she scratched the dog's ears 'I didn't know you had a dog" Temari said petting him too. "I don't Hinata asked me to look after him while she was on a camping trip with her family" "I would have taken him in but my brother is allergic to dogs" Ino said rubbing the dog's belly. 'I don't remember the door to my room being closed..." Sakura said as she opened the door.

That is were she found Gaara his head in her lamp's shade, still wearing her bra, and she found Naruto, still wearing her underwear, cowering in fear underneath the pillows of her bed. "What are you two doing here?" She asked "Cleaning" Gaara answered plumping the pillows. "OMG look what I found." Gaara yelled as he pulled Naruto out of the pillows. "Hi" Naruto said as he waved. 'Temari Do you mind if I pulverize your brother?" Sakura asked not taking her eyes off of the boys "Be my guest." she answered as Sakura beat the crap out of Gaara and Naruto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara and Naruto learned a very valuable lesson that night…..If you could tell them what it was after they get out of the hospital I think they would greatly appreciate it …

The END!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n THIS FIC IS DONE! YES! I give Milk and Cookies to anyone who Reveiwed And I thank you all... I am also soooo sorry it took so long...Well gots to go BYES! SEQUEL COMING SOON! I hope...


	3. Alert!

ALERT!

000000000000000000000000000

YAY! What you all have been waiting for is coming soon…..

A SEQUEL! I have been talking to my twin and we have started writing it. But it will take some time…so it wont be posted for about 2-3 weeks. And I'm not gonna tell you the title because I'm cruel like that…. So just wait a little longer…… and you will get what you all have been waiting for!

I'm SO EXCITED! well anyways...

000000000000000000000000000


End file.
